One problem common to all conventional key rings is their inconvenience due to the considerable volume occupied by the keys. Such problems are even more pronounced when they hold a considerable number of keys, for example, in caretaker's offices for large blocks of apartments, in schools and other public institutions or similar places.
Further, secondary problems include both wear and tear on doors and frames caused by keys other than the one that is being used carried on the same key ring, excessive weight and/or volume of the set, noise during the use, which bothers the user as well as the exposed edges damaging the user's pockets.
The object forming the subject matter of this invention avoids these problems.